Son of Hecate
by athenasgirl104
Summary: Silver was the strong one, leo was the funny one and emmy was the glue that kept them together?.when emmy gets captured, how far will they go to get her back? this is one of my first fanfics, no no flames please!


**When three new half-bloods are discovered, all with unknown heritage come to camp, how will the camp react to such new recruits? (Takes place after the last Olympian and before the lost hero.**

Leo

I thought I had seen it all until I meet the boy with hooves for feet. It was a particularly normal day, all of us sitting in the music room at the community center, me drawing in my sketchbook, silver practicing her flute and Emmy trying to bug both me and silver.

"Leo I bored!" Emmy pouted, "I wanna go get ice cream!" I glanced at the 4 year old and sighed,

"Hey Sill?"

"What?" came her exasperated reply, "I almost got this song down, what do you want?"

"Emm wants ice cream, how much longer until we're leaving?"

"I don't know, we'll never leave if you keep bugging me!" and with a huff she turned around and continued it play. I know silver seems tough, but that's just her when she's concentrating. And she was pretty though, with her long wavy red hair and her gray eyes. She was taller than me. That's for sure, but almost everyone is. Considering I'm short. Although she might be a little overweight \, she looked amazing.

Emmy looks up, with her eyes threatening to spill tears.

"We will leave soon Emmy, I promise, do you want me to read to you?"

I see her instantly brighten and nod. She snuggles into my side as I start, once upon a time…"

_**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^LINE BREAK^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

"That will be 13 dollars and 45 cents."

"Hurry up Leo! I want me chocolate chip ice cream!" Emmy whined. As I hand her the cone I also give silver her Carmel Sundae. She looks at me gratefully with relief in her eyes, Gods I hope my cheeks aren't as red as they feel.

We all walk over to a booth, and I see myself in the window. _Wow_ I thought_ I need to clean up a bit._ My curly brown hair was a lot messier hen normal and my t-shirt was covered in all sorts of sticky substances. We sit down and Emmy instantly jumps up saying "I have to potty!"I look at silver and she must have seen the panic in my eyes, because she sighed and turned to Emmy. "Okay honey, the restroom is right there. Do you need me to come with?" silver says in a soothing voice. "No way! I'm a big girl." Emmy declared and then ran off. We sat in silence for a few moments when I realized with a start that me and silver were alone for the first time since we had found Emmy.

You see, I had been on the run with silver for 4 months, when she saved me from being eaten by these things that looked like a cross between a donkey, a robot and a vampire. Silver had heard my voice as I was trying to keep them talking and burst into mattress store. The little one knocked me out. I had woken up a few days later to find that silver had watched over me. We've been friends ever since. Then about 2 months ago, we were at a park in Connecticut when I, being the awesome listener I am, heard a faint crying. We searched the park for about 6 hours when silver finally found the source of the noise. A little girl about 3 or 4 was wrapped in ropes surrounded by lots of bones and dog spit. We fell in love with her instantly and she became our newest member.

"How much longer do we have in New York?" I asked silver, since she always seems to know about these things.

"Can't be for much longer 'cause they will find us soon." She says with her mouth full of Carmel. I shudder at the thought of the 2 giant evil dogs that have been chasing us ever since we found Emmy. I had a strong sense in my gut that we were near a safe spot for us. And the closer we got to the empire state building, it grew stronger. An awkward silence crept in as I stared at her. She looks at me and sees me staring. I blushed and she said,

"Why don't you go and check on our stuff." I nodded and leapt up, happy to be moving. I have ADHD, so I hate sitting still.

I push the door open and move some branches from the hedge over, see that our stuff is okay and relax a bit. As I look around, I notice a group of people all crowding in the parking lot. Naturally I was curious, so slowly walked over there and gently moved some people. They were mostly juniors' and seniors. Once I finally realized what was happening, I was mad. I turned around and almost knocked silver and Emmy over. Silver saw the anger in my eyes and tried to calm me down. I was too mad to make out what she was saying and I rushed into ht circle and silver followed trying to hold me back. Then she saw. A boy about 13was being beat up by a group of seniors. They had obviously just started because the boy only had a few bruises and wasn't bleeding yet. I yanked my arm out of silvers grasp and charged in. "Lookie here." The big one said. "Seems like little Devon has friends after all." His groupie's snickered .I landed punches on his pals and he got me in the gut. I heard a growl from the crowd, "you shouldn't have done that." and I realized it was silver. She yelled and all three guys were doused with water. They took one look at silver and ran for the hills. She crouched done and helped me up. I looked at her and didn't see Emmy I was on the verge of a panic attack when she said, "emms fine. She\ went to grab our bags. I whipped my head to the store and Emmy was skipping over to us. I remembered the boy and helped him up. I finally get a good look at him. He has shaggy brown hair that go down to his ears and brown eyes that can light up a room when he laughs. I bet when teachers take one look at him they say "don't even think about it!" and would plop him in the front row.


End file.
